The cold hearted one and the kind, (Sadistic) one
by Hitori Umi
Summary: You read the title right? it's about a girl with a cold heart, that was about to be healed by a sadistic tensai... Wait! SADISTIC? but, he's also kind, he might help her with something... right?
1. 1 Darkness

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of tennis, just my OC and the plot.

* * *

PROLOGUE:

 _It's cold, depressing_

 _Dark, strong rain started soaking my raven hair, small beads of water rolling down all the way to my chin._

 _It's Lonely... I don't like this feeling inside of me, what's happening to me?_

 _Is it because my parents died on my exact birthday? is that why?_

 _I can see a light, it's coming nearer an nearer towards me, It's a boy, smiling down at me. His light brown hair flowing to his forehead, Do I know him at all?_

 _"Are you alright?" Was the first words I could hear from him. He kneeled in front of me, sharing his small black umbrella, I stared at his faintly smiling eyes, I look down trying to ignore the boy, but he instead, he pats my head with his warm hand, I could clearly feel my face was warm, is it because of him? I looked back at him, he's still smiling,_

 _"You must be cold, let's get you inside, they're all waiting for you," He said gesturing where a group of people, gathering in a small cottage near where my dead parents were. I glanced back at him, tried to help me up from where I was sitting. "I don't want to go there," I mumbled, The boy chuckled, "Don't worry,"_

 _I could feel a warm, pleasing... arms wrapping around my shoulders, It was him, whispering at my ear, "I'm here for you,"_

END~

* * *

A/N: So this is going to be my second fanfic, this time it is about the famous, Sadistic, tensai, and my cute little OC. you will meet her in the next chapter, since this is just the prologue. Make sure to RxR!


	2. 2 Loneliness

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis...

A/N: You also want to know what my OC looks like right? As always all of my OC's are in the cover pic of this Fanfic.

And this fanfic might changed in to a little OC-centric, in the future chapters but I will still stick to FujixOC, cause that's what i'm all about! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1: Darkness...

It's been 2 years since I lost my parents and moved to the Fuji family, I was happy, satisfied, being a part of a new family, is a new feeling. But I never took their names, I still stayed with my deceased family name, Suzume. Suzume Miyako.

"Syuusuke, hurry up, you two will be late on your first day," called a gentle feminine voice, she's Syuu-kun's beautiful sister, Yumiko.

I walked downstairs meeting up with Syuu-kun's mom, smiling at me. "Ah, Miyako, is Syuusuke awake? The breakfast is ready," I nodded and went to the dinning room. sitting down next to Yumiko-san. She gave me a warm smile, I faintly smiled back at her, I can see that her eyes widened, "AH! Mom! get the camera, Miya-chan smiled!" She exclaimed, I sighed, breaking my 'Rare' smile, I instead took a bite on my french toast, that was in front of me.

Later on, I heard steps coming from the stairs, it must be Syuu-kun. As soon as he arrived in the dining room and greeted all of us I noticed he has the camera, "So, where's the smile?" He asked, ready to take a picture. I frowned slightly, he might use it for blackmail again or something. That's sadist, one time in our grade school, he took a picture of me sleeping at my study table, and he used it to share with his previous tennis team.

"AH! Aniki! You replaced my socks!" Yelled a male familiar voice coming from upstairs. It was probably Syuu-kun and Yumiko-san's little brother, Yuuta, he's one year younger than me. The younger Fuji stomped down glaring at Syuu-kun, he was holding up two pairs of colorful striped socks.

"Do you like it? Yuuta," Syuu-kun asked with his one of a kind smile. Yuuta-kun only frowned, "NO! I Don't like it! give me back my white socks!" Yuuta-kun fumed, he's cheeks were red from the anger, I glanced at the Tensai, he's still smiling, not caring about anything. this family is still the same, loud, cheerful family. I don't hate it, i actually love it, my family never used to be this active, it was like no one is in the house. Mom and Dad were always busy with their work.

"Are you alright? Miya-chan?" Yumiko-san asked me with worried eyes, I nodded as an answer and continue to munch on my food. "You look really pale though, are you sure?" She asked ones more, this time she lay a hand on my forehead, "I thought I was always, pale," I said in a straight tone. "I know, but you look paler than usual," She said. I gently shook my head, I mean, my head do hurt a little, my sight was a bit blurry.

Syuu-kun then neared me and Yumiko-san, "We should go now, Mi-chan" Syuu-kun smiled, I nodded and jumped off the chair, grabbing my bag that was lying on the living room sofa, and bid farewell to Yumiko-san and auntie (Syuu-kun's mom), "You coming? Yuuta-kun?" I asked, Yuuta-kun shook his head, "You guys go on ahead, I'm just going to find, my socks that Aniki hid," He said, glaring at his brother, I sighed, my headache is getting worse, but I tried to ignore it, I don't want to miss our opening ceremonies, it _is_ our first year of being middle schoolers.

"Come on," I said to Syuu-kun, grabbing his hand, dragging him out of the house, "Are you okay? Mi-chan?" He asked, we stopped walking, I look at him with my usual serious look. "I'm... Fine," I answered, my eyes were getting heavy, so I shook it away. Man Syuu-kun's eyes never left me, "You look tired, you should stay at home," He said, "No," I answered simply as I continue dragging him towards our school.

* * *

Lucky for us, we barely arrived on time for the ceremony.

Syuu-kun and I are in a different class, which is great... maybe, he will never notice my suffering. My mind just keeps on landing on the past. What is wrong with me?

"Suzume-san!" Called a voice, did I accidentally fell asleep in class? I rubbed my eyes, clearing my sight. I can see all of my classmates eyes were landing on me, even the teacher. "G-Gomen," I muttered bowing in front of them. The teacher glared at me, not looking happy at all. "Would you mind answering this question at the board? Suzume-san?" The teacher said pointing her stick or something at the board. I stood quietly, walking in front of the board, examining the question, it sure is hard, especially with my blurry sight and headache. I took a chalk that was lying in a chalk box, and started writing something. I my eyes slowly closed am I collapsing?

"Suzume-san!" Called the teacher, I forcefully opened my eyes again, glanced at the board, what did I write? It looks like doodling, instead of words. I sighed depressingly trying to reach the board eraser, but the teacher blocked the way, roughly taking the chalk that i'm holding. "Go back to your seat, I will talk to you after class," She said still those glaring eyes, reminding me of something. I obliged and sat down at my seat, I have no seat mate since my seat is in the back. there was only one.

* * *

It was already lunch time, and my headache is getting worse, so I secretly want to go the infirmary, so I secretly planning to make sure Syuu-kun is not noticing me. But he was too quick and... genius. He went to my classroom with a red-headed friend.

"Hey, Mi-chan!" Fuji waved. "AH! So this Miya-chi! Nice to meet you nya~ My name's Kikumaru Eiji! Fuji has been telling me so much stuff about you!" The red-head greeted cheerfully, vigorously shaking my hand up and down. "It hurts," I said, in a slight cold tone, making him let go of my hand. I gently rubbed my hand where he gripped, it was all red now.

I glared at Syuu-kun, giving him a ' _Why-are-you-even-here?'_ look _,_ but he didn't budge or flinch, like I was expecting. Then I glanced back at the red-head, who was sheepishly scratching his nape of his neck giving me an apologizing look. "What do you two want?" I hissed, "We just want to eat with you Mi-chan, and we're making sure you're okay," _my_ tensai friend answered.

I thought about it for a while and stood up, exiting the classroom, "Where are you going nya~?" Kikumaru-san asked following me with Fuji in tow. "Outside, I need some fresh air," I answered quietly, turning my head left and right looking outside through the windows. "Can we go with you?" Fuji asked with a hint of his sadistic smile. I then turned to him, torn between of taking them with me or leaving them here.

I decided to take them with me since if not, I might become a little too cold for them, so I nodded, with a mutter of, "Sure," Fuji and Kikumaru-san's smile grew bigger. "We should also call Oishi and the others nya~ the more the merrier!" Kikumaru-san exclaimed. Fuji nodded in agreement, "Mmm, that's a good idea,"

"I'll go get them, you guys go ahead," Kikumaru-san said heading to the opposite side of the hallway.

"Let's go," I said in a low volume, my voice is starting to fade, but Syuu-kun never noticed it, I was relieved that he only smiled at me and leaded me towards the exit of the building, I followed him.

"Let's sit there," Syuu-kun pointed at the big Sakura tree, He grabbed my hand that was still a little red but it was not too noticeable, but his grip was not tight, he was gentle about it, did he notice that my hand still hurts?

We took a sit under the shaded tree waiting for the others that I don't exactly know.

"Did you make friends?" Syuu-kun asked suddenly, looking me in the eyes with his closed ones. I hesitantly shook my head, "I don't want to, I'm fine being alone," I replied. My hand soon felt a warm touch, it was the same warmth since both Syuu-kun and I met. His eyes were not closed anymore, it was now opened revealing his Zaffre blue eyes, showing that he is serious, "Don't let the darkness take your bright spirit away, Mi-chan, remember, I'm always here with you," He said, tightening his grip, but it did not hurt. I ducked down my head staring at the grassy ground. "I just cannot forget about _that_ time," I mumbled. My eyes started closing, I cannot fight back... I collapsed.

END~

* * *

A/N: And that's a wrap! When I'm done with this chapter I will soon write the next chapter for my other story, I'll go ahead, FRIEND,

so my OC's name here is Suzume Miyako it means, (Suzume) sparrow, (Miyako) beautiful night child... She kinda reminds me of Mikasa from the AoT, and she's my all time favorite female character, she's just so strong, beautiful and most of all Over-protective. I also want to make Miyako a bit in a protective side too,

So Mikasa and Miyako have quite many similarities here except Miyako has blue eyes... by the way, I also don't own AoT!

PLEASE! PLEASE! RxR! I really need it for my Idea juice tank to fill.


End file.
